


我也不知道该叫什么题目姑且说它是个关于伤疤的故事

by acerea16



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerea16/pseuds/acerea16
Summary: 旧文补档，写的时候医生的露脸cg还没出所以不要纠结官设谢谢我知道我写的烂但是你们看完能不能别骂我
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Kudos: 3





	我也不知道该叫什么题目姑且说它是个关于伤疤的故事

古斯塔夫的脸上有一道伤疤。  
在左边眉骨的上方，长不过两厘米，但却伤得极深，所幸后来得到了及时的医治，才没有在他好看的脸上留下很明显的伤痕。这道伤疤和周围的皮肤相比几乎没什么两样，只是细看之下会发现颜色有一点点发白。  
那是古斯塔夫在入队选拔训练时留下来的。那天的考核项目是从巴黎郊外的一条河中泅渡到任务地点。而古斯塔夫从直升机上跳下去的一瞬间才发现自己即将落入水中的位置下暗藏着一块不大不小的岩石。  
古斯塔夫记得当时自己并没有觉察到什么疼痛一想要通过选拔训练的欲望战胜了一切。他已经坚持了那么久，只差一步他就能光荣地加入GIGN一直到他感觉什么红色液体顺着目镜成股地流了下来，那时他才发现，自己的左脸几乎已经满是血污  
“报告指挥官，一人脸部受伤。”旁边负责监控学员安全的随行人员立马通知了本次选拔的指挥官吉尔斯。  
古斯塔夫的耳机中传来了指挥官的声音：“古斯塔夫，”吉尔斯的声音沉稳，有力，永远能给人一种心安的力量，“请你选择返回接受治疗，还是继续执行任务。”  
古斯塔夫犹豫了，接受治疗意味着自动放弃本次的任务，也就意味着自己与CICN的缘分也就到此为止。他无法想象自己回到十六区过着每天朝九晚五的生活，在一片纯白与消毒水中安静地接受命运为他设计好的人生一他不想，也不甘心成为属于富人阶级的精英传送带上又一个量化设计好的产品，他想做出一些改变，哪怕所有人都觉得老凯笛家的儿子一定是吃饱了没事干才会疯了一样地东奔西跑，往世界上最危险的地方钻。  
“不，指挥官，我能应对。”古斯塔夫回答道。  
即使多年以后，吉尔斯仍能回想起那天这个叫古斯塔夫的年轻人是如何在冰冷的河水里带着伤泅渡了整整两小时，又是如何在上岸后咬着牙坚持着把身边的队友拉上来，然后才被随行的医务人员带走去包扎伤口。  
在吉尔斯印象里，古斯塔夫只有那么一次在别人面前展现出了一股拼了命般的狠劲儿。这种状态在古斯塔夫正式加入GIGN后就再也没有出现过。吉尔斯总觉得，在古斯塔夫看起来总是一脸平静的外表下，隐藏着某种被压抑住的强烈情感。古斯塔夫对所有人都那么好，好到所有成员都怀疑他是不是就是上天派来的天使，却只有吉尔斯一个人知道，在善待他人与善待自己之间永远没有平衡点，对所有人都温柔，那么就必定会对自己残忍。  
“我以前一直觉得，我从来没有做过对不起任何人的事，直到现在我才意识到，我唯一对不起的人，可能就是我的父亲。”吉尔斯感觉到怀里的古斯塔夫身子微微动了动，“我的父亲参加过二战...而我父亲的父亲死在了一战的炮火里..寸于他的过去我只知道这些，我的父亲对战争的事情从来都是避而不谈。”古斯塔夫的身体开始微微地颤抖：“我知道他竭力地想让他的儿子避开这些危险的地带，然而我最后还是违背了他的意愿...我想这可能就是家族的宿命我永远忘不了我去GICN报到前登上火车时他的神情...我的母亲哭了"  
吉尔斯伸出手，轻轻地摩挲着爱人的后背，从后面吻上他的肩膀，试图安慰着怀里的人。“我一直想找一个合适的时机和父亲谈谈，跟他说对不起。而现在，我知道再也没有机会了。”尽管看不到对方的脸，吉尔斯仍然能从那哽咽的尾音中听出古斯塔夫正在哭泣，他甚至可以听到医生的眼泪正顺着眼角滴落在枕套上的声音。他不知道该如何安慰自己的爱人。在噩耗传来前，他们还只是进行寻常的演习，却没想到短短几个小时后就要面对这样的事实。他现在唯一能做的，就是紧紧地将古斯塔夫搂在怀里，用手拭去他脸上的泪水，静静地伏在他的耳边用法语一遍遍地说着“这不是你的错”，却无法止住怀里的人越来越剧烈的颤抖，他的手上已经满是眼泪。  
“古斯塔夫，别这样，看着我。”吉尔斯突然翻身起来，把古斯塔夫压在身下。医生挣扎着想把头转过去，他不想让在爱人面前展现自己的失态的样子。但是吉尔斯却用双手捧住医生的脸，强迫他与自己对视。“古斯塔夫，你的父亲从来都没有认为你辜负了他。我保证。”古斯塔夫和吉尔斯的鼻尖相抵，他几乎能感受到吉尔斯在说话时声带的震动，他发现，自己从来没有像现在一样希望听到吉尔斯的声音，尽管以前他们在一起的夜晚总是安静的一多年养成的默契能使他们从对方一点细微的动作和神态里就能解读出彼此的欲望一而现在，他的眼睛因为泪水而模糊，气息因为悲伤而哽咽，唯有他的听觉是敏锐的，爱人的声音犹如他最后的救命稻草，他需要紧紧地抓住它，生怕一旦失去自己的意识就会涣散。“有一件事情...戈本来不打算告诉你...你刚来GICH不久，还是个新进的时候我收到了一封信，是你父亲托人带给我的，他肯定是通过什么办法知道了是我在指导你...他在信上说，要给你指定和其他战士一样严格的标准，不要因为你是医疗兵就放松要求....至于这样做的目的..他坦白，就是想让你被淘汰。如果你不幸被淘汰，他会感到很高兴，因为这样你就可以安安心心地呆在巴黎，过上他给你设计好的人生。但是，如果你真的成功留在了这个部队..”吉尔斯顿了顿，左手的拇指来回抚摸着古斯塔夫眉骨上的伤疤。  
“他会视你为他的无上的骄傲。”  
古斯塔夫突然闭上了眼睛，紧紧地环住了爱人的脖子，泪水如决堤一般倾泻而下，浸湿了爱人的胸膛。吉尔斯开始后悔，为什么没能早一点告诉古斯塔夫这个事实。他知道依古斯塔夫的性格，他应该在自20岁高开家乡的那一年起就一边寻找自己的人生意义，一边在内心反复折磨着自己。  
他开始明白，为什么当他们第一次在一起的那一晚，在他和古斯塔夫共同达到属于彼此的高潮，趴在古斯塔夫耳边对他说我想去见见你的父母时古斯塔夫的身体突然出现的小幅度的震颤..现在他明白，十多年来那道不停地被古斯塔夫鞭挞的伤口自始至终就没有好过，稍一触碰便会鲜血淋漓。  
吉尔斯低下头，将嘴唇印在医生紧闭着的眼睛上，吻掉眼角流出的泪水，再一路追随到他的双唇，给予他一个混合着盐分的深吻。他不断地呢喃着古斯塔夫的名字，不断地吻着他的嘴唇，他的颈项，不断地回想着多年前古斯塔夫挣扎着从冰冷的河水中站起来的身影一他用法语低声地哼起了他母亲小时候给他唱过的摇篮曲，每当他不愿睡觉时母亲便会用这首歌安抚他  
Je suis debout dans la cuisine et je ne pense à rien   
我就站在厨房，什么都不想  
Enfin à rien, c'est difficile, même impossible.  
好吧放空很难，甚至几无可能  
Y a toujours un petit quelque chose qui vient on ne sait d'où  
总有一些不知从哪里来的小事儿  
un détail sur le mur le papier peint, une parole pas digérée.  
墙上画纸的小细节，未被消化的一句话  
Quand on voudrait avoir la tête vide ça nous vient comme ça.  
总在人想放空时，就这样来了  
Je voudrais dornir.   
我想睡了呀  
吉尔斯一遍又一遍地哼着，他已经好多年没有唱过歌了，岁月已经让他原来如同新酿出来的红酒一般清澈的嗓音变得如同砂石一般沙哑粗砺，但是他的确在很认真的唱着，一边唱一边吻着古斯塔夫的眼角。他的双手穿过棕色的发间，替他梳理好凌乱的警角。他感觉到身下的人紧绷的肌肉在逐渐地放松，因为恸哭带来的痉挛在逐渐缓解一古斯塔夫终于累了，他靠在吉尔斯的怀里，缓缓沉沉地睡去。吉尔斯轻轻地替他盖好被子，虽然他知道这种短暂的睡眠持续不了多久，明天古斯塔夫醒来还要接着面对接下来的人生，不同的是也许他心里的伤口会从明天开始缓缓愈合。  
是时候申请休一次假了，吉尔斯心想。他已经开始怀念波尔多的红酒和庄园，开始怀念加伦河沿岸高低交错的桅杆，最重要的是，他想带着古斯塔夫去见见他的父母。他知道，等待伤口恢复的时间总是很漫长，但他愿意陪着古斯塔夫一起等。  
他在黑暗中再一次抱了抱怀里的爱人，然后盯着窗外的探照灯不停地一闪而过的微光，听着枕边传来的呼吸声，等待着黎明的到来。


End file.
